


Searching for this story

by fansgirl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fansgirl/pseuds/fansgirl
Summary: Can someone help me search this story?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Searching for this story

Sorry If I post it in wrong section as I don't know where I should post this.

I'm searching a story but I don't remember the Title, what I can remember is :

1\. This is some dialogue in that story "During an argument, Rena Rogue playfully bit Queen Bee when the blonde has scoffed and said 'Oh Bite me Rena!'"

2\. The pairing inside that story is Marinette/Kagami, Alya/Chloe, Adrien/Luka

3\. Miraculous holder have side effect like Alya, Kagami, Luka have fang

4\. And it have like bonus story where Marinette, Chloe, Rose, tell stories about their lover, and Marinette call Kagami Babe and suddenly Kagami appear in their class, then Chloe said it too then Alya appear lastly Rose said it too and Juleka appeared.

Sorry if my English is bad, I really appreciate if someone can help me, and can someone tell me where should I post this rightly. Thank you


End file.
